


Chocolatini

by alexanderlightweight



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2019 [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2019, there is no angst in the tags and i'm legitimately shocked by myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/pseuds/alexanderlightweight
Summary: Michael has a plan.It's not the worst plan he's made but considering how badly those go, that doesn't mean much.





	Chocolatini

**Author's Note:**

> (Part of the Michael Guerin Week 2019)
> 
> Prompt: Dates Just Complicate Things

“No date for the night?” Asked a very pretty bartender and Michael gave her a wide, sly grin as he shook his head, curls held in place only by his hat.

“Dates just limit your options,” he told her with a wink and it earned him a laugh, followed by an extra shot and a murmured, “good luck cowboy.” 

Michael’s good humor faded, just a little, as he watched her leave and he downed the complementary shot before sipping more slowly on his own drink.

Dates really did limit your options, he mused as he perused the bar. It wasn’t his typical haunt, but he was there for a reason and showing up with company was not on his agenda. 

Leaving with company on the other hand, that was entirely part of Michael’s goals for the evening. 

Michael knew, even before he saw him, when Alex had arrived. It was completely by accident that he’d overheard from Liz that Valenti was dragging Alex to a bar. He wasn’t sure why Valenti was taking Alex out of Roswell just for a drink, but it had been an opportunity he hadn’t been about to miss. 

Alex looked incredible. Even from across the bar Michael could tell exactly how fitted his shirt and leather jacket were. His jeans were form-fitting, but loose enough that Michael knew _-from limited experience-_ that Alex could still roll them up to adjust his prosthetic without trouble. All in all, it meant that Alex looked very much like the very best of Michael’s dreams.

Michael licked the taste of whiskey from his lips and wondered if Alex still had his nails painted the way he had the last time Michael had seen him. It had been in passing, a quick drop of information and an almost formal pat on the shoulder but he hadn’t missed the shiny black polish or the faint scent of acetone. 

The memory haunted him. Made his mouth water for a variety of reasons that came down to one singularity, _ Alex _.

Michael smirked to himself when Alex finally saw him. Michael was slouched, respectably so, against the bar. Legs splayed just enough to invite someone to step forward and hat tilted back just enough that he stare right at Alex and their eyes could meet. 

It was electric. A charged, cosmic feeling and it filled Michael with just as much fear as it did hope. 

“Alex,” he said just loud enough to be heard over the music, “buy you a drink?” 

There’s a moment of something, a frisson of want that flashed across Alex’s face and then he gave a low chuckle, an almost rueful twist to his mouth as he shook his head. Leaning in, he let his lips brush Michael’s cheek and his words whispered across his ear, “maybe later, Michael.”

It was with teasing charm that he pulled away, giving Michael another grin before he left back to his group. Michael watched him go, wondering if the night was going to be a game of long glances and teasing words before he saw just who Alex had returned to. 

He turned immediately, back to the bar and pulled his hat a little lower over his face and winced internally. 

Because Michael's life was never easy, back waiting for Alex hadn’t just been Kyle. 

Of course not.

Maria and Liz had been there too. The three of them watching with varying degrees of amusement and Michael found himself wishing he’d paid more attention to what Liz had said rather than just nodding along and only focusing when Alex’s name came up. He signaled for another drink, requesting a double and taking a large sip of it right away.

He and Maria hadn’t ended on a bad note, just one that was slightly off-key. It could be tuned but it would take some time and some effort, mostly on his part. 

With the hope of having a good and decent friendship with Maria and an actual relationship with Alex, he really doubted that hitting on his ex in front of his ex -_when both exes were best friends_\- was in anyone's best interest. 

The entire train of thought was giving his already overloaded mind a headache and he wearily signaled for another drink. 

There was a snort next to him and he turned to see Maria standing there, looking at him fondly and shaking her head as she reached out to gently push his hat away from his face. 

“Having a good night?” She asked and cheekily stole his glass, sniffing it for a moment in suspicion before apparently deeming it free of acetone and taking a sip. 

“Regretting so many of my life choices right now,” he admitted and instead of stealing his drink back, just let her have it. 

Maria snorted, eyes crinkling at the corners and her brown eyes smiling just as fondly as her mouth and Michael was reminded just how beautiful she was, inside and out. 

“I didn’t deserve you,” he told her truthfully and it felt like an honest confession.

“Most men don’t,” she said just as honestly. 

It made him laugh, freeing something that had been locked in his chest and he gave her a grin, remembering their late night conversations over alcohol and smoking, “lord help the ladies then.” 

It was Maria’s turn to laugh, as bright and poignant as any star as she tucked her arm comfortably with his and led him to her table, to friends and to Alex. 

“Liz figured you’d be over so she ordered you a drink,” Alex told him and Michael immediately perked up, allowing Maria to sit him next to Valenti, across from Liz and Alex before she sat on his other side. 

“She did?” 

“A chocolatini for the chocoholic,” Liz said with a wide smirk as she held up the drink and Michael groaned even as he dutifully accepted the drink. Here, crammed into a booth and being teased by people who knew who he was and what he was, he almost felt like there was a place for him on earth after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this prompt twice because I accidentally made the first one not about/with Michael so I'll post that later and separately. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr as [alexanderlightweight](https://alexanderlightweight.tumblr.com)


End file.
